


The One with All the Candy

by beesknees (daffodil23)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Pining!Cas, Shipper!Sam, Valentine's Day, human!Cas, pining!dean, shipper!charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil23/pseuds/beesknees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel suddenly acquires a sweet tooth, and starts buying up all the candy.</p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p> </p><p>The Valentine's Day when Castiel finally reveals his feelings for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Critiques are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Christmas had come and gone. All the decorations were stowed away in the storage amongst other random boxes. The scent of pine no longer lingered in the different rooms of the bunker. The tree had been recycled upon Sam's insistence. Festive wrapping paper had been discarded with the daily garbage after all presents were opened. All the Christmas cookies were eaten. And nearly all the ham leftovers had been made into sandwiches. Everything was back to normal, as far as the bunker went.

The new year was rung in with a drunken and hilarious game of Cards Against Humanity and watching the ball drop.

January fourth found Sam and Castiel in the kitchen, eating lunch in companionable silence. After a few beats, Sam set his fork down on the lip of his salad bowl.

"How did you enjoy your first holiday season as a human, Cas?"

Castiel gently swiped his mouth with a napkin.

A small smile quirked the corners of his lips as he rehashed the history lessons Dean had given him. "I enjoyed it very much. I especially liked learning about different holiday traditions like hanging mistletoe in doorways or leaving cookies for Santa Claus."

"Good. I'm glad, Cas," Sam replied with his own smile. He raised a bottle of water to his lips.

"What's next?"

"Pardon?" Sam's brow furrowed with confusion.

"What holiday is next? I know there are multiple ones throughout the year."

"Uh...I guess, that would be Valentine's Day. Or as Dean likes to call it, 'Unattached Drifter Christmas.'" Sam huffed a small laugh.

"Ah, yes. I remember," Castiel recounted the time they encountered a cupid. "Are there any traditions associated with Valentine's Day?"

Sam pondered the question. "Well, it's named after Saint Valentine."

"No, I know all the history of the holiday. It was originally a Roman fertility festival called Lupercalia. The Christian church renamed it Saint Valentine's Day, and it became romanticized in the 1700s. I want to know about the contemporary traditions. Are there any?"

"Not really. It has become very commercialized. For kids, you are supposed to hand valentines out in class. For adults, you are supposed to go to a romantic dinner with your significant other. Or give flowers. Or chocolate. Or all three."

Sam gathered his fork up again, and pushed the salad around in his bowl. "It's just a day for Hallmark or the candy companies to make a quick buck because February 14th has become this idealized day to express your feelings toward another person."

"I see," Castiel sighed.

"I don't mean to be a drag. Unfortunately, it's a holiday more geared toward lovers than us single folk."

Sam suddenly got an idea. "Well, unless you want to tell someone how you feel about them. Valentine's Day is a good day to do just that."

He knew right then, he had piqued the ex-angel's interest.

The blue-eyed man sitting across from him suddenly blushed across his cheeks. "Oh?"

 _Bingo_!

"Oh, yeah. Valentine's Day is a great day to confess your feelings towards someone you've been pining after."

"How...um...how does someone go about confessing one's feelings in a Valentine's-y way?" Castiel questioned.

_Hook. Line. Sinker._

"Well, there's the good ol' Valentine's Day stand-by...the valentine. A card or conversation hearts or music are all good forms of valentines. It all depends on the creativity of the confessor."

"Conversation hearts?"

Sam chuckled, "They are these chalky, hard as rock candies with little sayings on them like 'Hot stuff' or 'Let's kiss.' They are kinda like the unofficial symbol of Valentine's Day behind doves, hearts, and cupids."

He could see the wheels starting to slowly turn in the other man's head. "If it were me, I'd probably make a nice card expressing how I felt with some chocolate. Can't go wrong with chocolate." _Or pie._

"Hmm. A card and chocolate?" Castiel contemplated.

"Yeah, in a fun, creative way I know the other person would like," Sam smirked.

The two men went back to eating their lunches in silence. One, obviously, thinking of an innovative way to come clean about his affections toward a certain green-eyed hunter. The other, swelling with pride.

His nudging would clearly be instrumental in getting these two together. _Finally_. The ball was clearly in Castiel's court. Sam just hoped when it was passed off to Dean, his brother didn't fuck it up by doing something douchey.

 

*/*/*/*/*

 

The first of February was a few days away. Castiel and the Winchester brothers were heading back to the bunker after an easy salt and burn. Dean pulled into a Gas n' Sip to make a pit stop before the last leg of their trip home. He slipped out of the Impala to start filling her up, and leaned in the open window after placing the gas nozzle into the tank. He smirked at his giant, younger brother passed out in the back seat. Flitting his eyes to Castiel, Dean reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Can you grab us some snacks while I finish up here?" he asked, handing the ex-angel a handful of bills.

"Certainly, Dean." Castiel answered, sliding from the passenger seat. "Anything in particular you would like?"

"Surprise me!" Dean called over his shoulder, while turning towards the gas pump.

Castiel walked into the convenience store almost bursting with pride. _Dean trusts me to pick something out for him._

With a smile, he quickly turned down the first aisle, and started grabbing food items at random. A package of beef jerky here, a couple bags of potato chips there. Some powdered donuts in between. In the refrigerated section, he grabbed bottles of soda and water.

Approaching the candy aisle, Castiel's mind floated back to the conversation with Sam about Valentine's Day and chocolate almost a month ago. He had a plan, and it seemed like a good one to him. His best laid plans didn't always work out, though. _Should I tell Dean how I feel about him with chocolate?_ A tiny sliver of doubt was sneaking in.

The first chocolate bar he noticed was a Hershey's Take 5. It looked appetizing with its peanuts, caramel, peanut butter, pretzels, and of course, chocolate. He picked up the red packaged candy to scrutinize the label. _Yes, this would work._ He grabbed a few other candy bars before leaving the aisle behind.

Castiel advanced on the check-out counter with his arms brimming with snacks. He placed everything down, and noticed a stack of pink boxes by the register. He fingered a box curiously.

"We just got those in. Gearin' up for Valentine's Day," the store clerk supplied.

Castiel furrowed his brow. _Are Gas n' Sips big suppliers of Valentine's Day candy?_

"Everyone loves conversation hearts, right?" the clerk half smiled.

Castiel's eyes lit up at the mention of conversation hearts. Now seeing what the candies actually were, his mind formulated another plan quickly.

"These as well, please," he said, adding the box to the pile on the counter.

The clerk bagged Castiel's stockpile of junk food, and politely accepted the money he offered.

"Have a good day," the employee remarked as Castiel pivoted on his heel toward the door. He gave the clerk a small wave.

Before returning to the behemoth of a car idling outside, he removed the box of conversation hearts and Take 5 bar from the bag, and placed them in his inner jacket pocket.

He noticed Sam was still asleep in the back seat, and tried to quietly open and shut the squeaky passenger side door.

"What took so long?" Dean inquired, taking in the bag grasped in his best friend's hand.

"There was quite the selection to pick from, Dean. And without specific items requested, I had to choose from the variety of options. I purchased several things I thought you would like," the ex-angel replied. _And then some._

"Yeah, yeah," Dean huffed, grabbing for the bag. He pulled the package of powdered donuts, and smiled. "Good choices, man."

Castiel watched the hunter tear into the wrapper of the donuts, and take a bite of one of the mini rings of squishy dough. Powder sugar lightly dusted Dean's chin, and Castiel was so tempted to brush it off. _Dean would most likely lash out, and bat my hand away_ , he thought. Instead, he opted to snicker at his friend.

A broad smile curved up Castiel's face as a result of the mess gathering on Dean's chin and lips.

"What?" Dean asked, licking his fingers. He looked at his reflection in the rear view mirror, and swiped a hand roughly across his face to erase the dirtiness of his two day old stubble. "Shuddup!"

Castiel continued to chuckle as Dean hastily pulled out of the Gas n' Sip. His heart swelled with happiness for the green-eyed man sitting beside him. He watched his friend drum his fingers to the beat of the classic rock song spilling from the car's speakers. He seemed so content on the long stretch of road before them.

Castiel hoped this good mood wouldn't be ruined when he finally enacted his Valentine's Day plan of wooing the eldest Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your comments and kudos! :D They make my heart go pitter patter!
> 
> Imagine all words in Bold type as a conversation heart. ;)

It had been a quiet start to February. Six days in and still no new cases. Dean was getting antsy from the lack of work and things going bump-in-the-night. After his shower, he was going to ask Sam to step up his game on the internet searching. There were only so many supply runs you could go on before there was nothing else to get.

 _At least Charlie is here now_ , he thought. She had shown up three days ago, and said she was staying indefinitely. _At least our games of Cards Against Humanity are more fun with four people. And she's always down for a Star Trek marathon._

Walking into his room with a towel tucked around his waist, Dean caught a glimpse of something laying on his bed. With a closer inspection, he realized it was index cards arranged in the shape of a heart. Each card had a handwritten message with candy hearts glued to it. There was a number in the bottom right corner indicating a numerical order to the cards. The first card read:

" **Hello** good lookin'. I wanted to tell you how **Awesome** I think you are."

_What the?_

Dean moved on to the next card:

"You are **My Cutie** , my **Cupcake** , and **My Hero**."

He quickly glanced at the third index card:

"You are **So Fine**. In other words, **You Rock**!"

Dean scrubbed a hand down his face. _This is moving into the territory of weird._

The next card read:

" **Don't Tell** anyone, but I think you are just **Too Hot** for words."

A slight blush colored his cheeks. _Why 'm I blushing?_

Dean moved to the fifth card:

"Did you **LOL** yet?"

 _No_.

Sixth card read:

"Okay, let's **Get Real** and get straight to it..."

Seventh card read:

"Will you **Be Mine** this Valentine's Day?"

Dean's eyes scanned the next card:

"Oh, and I **Dare Ya** to **Kiss Me**!"

Next card read:

" **Love You** to pieces"

Dean picked up the last card to read it:

" **XOXO** , Your Secret Admirer"

He was absolutely flabbergasted. There weren't words. The bunker was the safest place on Earth, warded up the wazoo against everything. Nothing was getting in unless they let it in. That left three possible candidates. It could be any one of them playing a joke. _Right?_ He was definitely going to get to the bottom of this.

Dean took his sweet time getting dressed. He was sure the prankster would expect an immediate reaction. _Not this time._

Dean strolled into the library to find Sam, Charlie, and Castiel sitting around the table. He plopped down into one of the chairs. He let out a chuckle. Three pairs of eyes turned to look at him, along with matching, quizzical expressions.

"Whoever it was, was very creative," Dean commented.

Sam decided to take the bait. "What are you talking about Dean?"

"Oh. Y'know. The message," Dean replied.

Charlie spoke up this time, "What message?"

"The one on index cards. Laid out on my bed. In the shape of a heart," Dean answered.

Sam and Charlie both looked at each other with wide eyes. Within seconds, they both scrambled out of their chairs, and rushed to Dean's room, elbowing the other.

Dean just smirked as he raised up out of his chair. He was quickly followed by Castiel, and both men walked toward Dean's sleeping quarters.

When they reached the doorway, Sam and Charlie were crowded over Dean's bed, laughing.

"You are So Fine. In other words, You Rock!" Charlie giggled.

With a guffaw, Sam repeated an index card Dean previously read, "I Dare Ya to Kiss Me!"

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Sam added, "This is awesome!"

"I honestly thought for a second someone or something got in the bunker. It's a pretty good prank. Spelling out your love in conversation hearts. So, which one of you chuckleheads was it?" Dean asked, leaning against the door jam.

"As much as I would love to take credit for this, it wasn't me," Charlie responded.

"Don't look at me," Sam replied, throwing his hands up in a surrendering manner.

_That only left..._

Everyone turned to where Castiel was leaning against the wall.

 

*/*/*/*/*

 

"Did you do this Cas?" Dean asked incredulously.

_What do I do? What do I say?_

Castiel was at a loss for words. His mouth gaped open and close like a fish out of water.

"Cas?" Dean pressed.

Castiel floundered, "I...uh...I...um." _Was Dean mad? No. He thinks it's a joke._

He searched Sam and Charlie's eyes, trying to find a way out of this mess. He was trying to convey _Help me!_ with a single look. It wasn't a joke, not to him, at least.

Castiel blinked sorrowful eyes at the floor, and looked up, ready to confess his true intentions. No matter the embarrassment .

The sound of Charlie's laugh filled the small room. All eyes were now on her.

"Ha, ha! I got you good, Dean-o! You should have seen your face when you thought it was Cas. Did you think he was confessing his love?" Charlie snorted, trying to catch her breath. "Priceless!"

Dean's face bloomed red.

_What was she doing?_

"Charlie, you don't-" Castiel started.

"Thanks for playing along, Cas. We really had him going, huh?" Charlie interrupted.

Dean walked over to his bed, and gathered up all the index cards. He gave them one last glance before pushing them into Charlie's hands. "Playtime's over. Everyone out."

"C'mon, Dean! It was a harmless joke," Sam reasoned. "Like you haven't done worse!"

Dean escorted the trio out of the room, and softly shut the door.

_Shit. That didn't go as planned._

Castiel shuffled his feet as he followed Sam and Charlie back into the library. He propped his head up on his hands once he sat down, looking every bit discouraged.

"Alright, Romeo. Spill," Charlie demanded.

"What?" Castiel questioned.

"Sam and I both know it was you that concocted that little note. Props on the creativity, by the way," Charlie admitted.

"Does this have anything to do with what I said a month ago about Valentine's?" Sam wondered.

Castiel blushed with embarrassment, and nodded his head. His idea had failed.

Charlie narrowed her eyes at Sam, looking for an explanation.

"I might have mentioned conversation hearts were a good way to let someone know how you feel about them on Valentine's," Sam confessed.

Charlie reached across the table and squeezed Castiel's hand. "Aww, sweetie. We'll help you figure something else out."

"Actually, that was sort of my back up plan," Castiel mumbled.

"Back up plan? Then, why did you do it first?" Sam inquired.

"I don't know. Test the waters, I guess. Obviously, it failed miserably," the ex-angel replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I dunno, Cas. I think it may have planted a little seed in Dean's mind. He looked kinda bummed out when he realized you hadn't written the message," Charlie proclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. Totally," Sam agreed.

"Really?" Castiel asked.

"Uh-huh," Charlie answered. "Now. What's this other plan of yours?"

The duo listened intently as Castiel explained his plan to confess to Dean, and what he had already done to put the idea into motion.

Sam smiled the entire time the ex-angel talked while Charlie sighed with what was clearly heart eyes.

 

*/*/*/*/*

 

Thirty minutes later, Dean exited his room with keys in hand. Sam, Charlie, and Castiel were in the kitchen chatting when he stopped in the doorway.

"I'm headed to the store, do you guys need anything?" Dean offered.

Sam and Charlie both shook their heads no. Dean turned his gaze to his best friend.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could please pick me up a Snickers bar, a Baby Ruth, and some Nerds?" Castiel asked.

"Y'know, if you keep eatin' all this candy you keep askin' me to buy, you're gonna get flabby," Dean commented.

"I highly doubt it, Dean. Jimmy enjoyed recreational running before I possessed him. He was in peak physical condition. I have continued with his running regimen by running five miles a day now that I have become human. I don't think a few candy bars are going to impact my weight," the ex-angel sniped.

"Yeah, okay," Dean rolled his eyes in answer. "So, a Snickers, Baby Ruth, and Nerds?"

"Yes, please."

"Anything else?" the green-eyed man asked.

Castiel shook his head from side to side. "Thank you, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, leaving the kitchen.

Moments later, Charlie's laugh echoed off the kitchen's walls. "God, he has no idea!"

"Not a clue," Sam chimed in, smiling.

Castiel grinned at the thought of Dean's surprise if everything went according to plan.

"He's happily oblivious."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me forever to update this! I suck. Please forgive me, and enjoy all the fluff! :)

February fourteenth had finally arrived. Castiel was putting the last touches on his plan to confess his feelings for Dean. He was a nervous wreck, if he was being completely honest. Butterflies flitted around in his stomach at sonic speeds. What if this failed miserably, and Dean stopped talking to him? Or worse, kicked him out of the bunker? He'd just have to take that chance.

He was tired of keeping all these emotions, all his feelings bottled up inside. He had to let Dean know how he felt about him.

A soft knock came from his closed bedroom door. He slightly panicked about the mess lying out on his bed.

"Uh, who is it?" Castiel called to the mystery person.

"It's Sam. Can I come in?" Sam answered.

Castiel took the three steps to the door, and cautiously open it. He peered out the slightly ajar door to make sure Sam was alone. Noticing the taller man was, indeed, alone in the hall, Castiel swung the door to allow Sam to enter.

Sam's eye immediately caught sight of the object lying on the immaculately made bed as he made his way into the room.

"Is this it?" Sam asked, walking over to the mattress.

Castiel closed the door again, and nodded his head in agreement. He leaned against the wooden exit, fiddling with his fingers.

Sam's hazel eyes scanned the items strategically placed against the worn bedspread. He turned to face the ex-angel, a small smile gracing his mouth.

"Looks good, man. Dean'll love it," Sam remarked, glancing at the bed again.

Castiel's shoulders slumped in relief. He was almost as worried to show Sam what he'd done as he was Dean. Sam would never judge him, but he still sought his approval. He wandered over to Sam's side, and sighed aloud.

Sam peeked at his friend staring down at his bed, observing the forlorn look across his tanned face.

"Cas?"

Castiel turned his head to the younger man, blue eyes filled with doubt.

Sam placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "He will."

Castiel nodded again as Sam's long fingers squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

The door to the room suddenly burst open, and the two men whirled around to find Charlie standing at the threshold.

"Charlie! Shut the door!" Castiel hissed.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Dean's not even here, so Operation: Woo Winchester hasn't been compromised."

She sauntered to where Sam and Castiel were standing. She focused her attention on the art project before her. She scrutinized it for several minutes before turning to her left. Charlie swiftly threw her arms around Castiel's neck and clutched him tightly.

Castiel shifted his weight to counterbalance the force of Charlie's body being thrown at him.

"Aww, it's so sweet! I'm honestly jealous right now!"

Castiel pulled away from the hug, and gave her a crooked smile. Charlie always seemed to know the right thing to say.

"Wait...did you say Dean isn't here?"

"Yeah. He took off ten minutes ago, mumbling something about chocolate and stomachaches. He said he'd be back in a half hour," Charlie informed.

"Now would be a good time to put it in his room," Sam mentioned.

Castiel gingerly picked up the Valentine's Day card off the bed. He careful moved through the doorway and down the hall to Dean's room. Luckily, the door was open since his hands were full. He proceeded to the bed, stepping around a few articles of clothes and scattered books. He placed the card on the pilling brown bedspread.

Castiel took a step back from the bed, and allowed himself one last look at the card. He quickly pivoted on his heel before exiting the room. He was just going to leave it up to Fate.

 

*/*/*/*/*

 

Dean slipped into his room, undetected, with a brown paper bag tucked under his arm. We went to remove the bag from its resting spot, but stopped dead in his tracks. There, lying on his bed, was a white poster board covered in writing and colorful objects.

As he stepped closer to the bed, he realized what he was looking at was a Valentine's Day card.

Dean examined the words written across the poster board, and blushed across his cheekbones. Dean recognized the handwriting and several of the candy bars he had purchased for his friend.

 

 

_Was this what Cas needed all the candy for?_

Dean tossed the paper bag he was holding onto the nearby desk. His hands clenched and unclenched into fists at his sides.

"My heart leaps for Almond Joy when I see you," he muttered, swiping a palm across his face.

His blood pounded in his ears as the flush across his cheeks spread to his hairline. He was positive his face was on fire. His heart thudded a harsh crescendo in his chest.

Dean stormed to the entrance to his bedroom, and growled into the hallway, " _CAS!_ "

He waited several minutes before calling the ex-angel's name again. "Where the fuck is he?"

A moment later, Castiel appeared outside Dean's doorway.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean stared into the the dark blue eyes of his best friend. Gesturing to the bed, he asked, "What is this?"

Castiel's eyebrows pinched together. "I don't know what you are referring to, Dean."

Dean took a step closer to the other man. "Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Castiel forced his gaze to Dean's boots. "Dean, I-"

Dean cut him off. "Why'd you do it?"

Castiel's head shot up like a rocket, trying to gauge his reaction.

"First the candy hearts and now this! I know it wasn't Charlie, so you can drop the act. You know how insecure I am about this kinda stuff. Were you purposely trying to mess with me?" Dean questioned, his voice raising above the level of a casual discussion.

Dean watched as Castiel searched for the words to say.

"Did Sam egg you on? Is this some prank he put you up to?" Dean asked, taking another step toward the other man.

Castiel's soft eyes glistened mere inches from Dean's own face. A crestfallen look played across his features.

He schooled the expression, and in its place, a look of indifference appeared. He straightened his posture, and stared Dean in the eye.

"Apparently, Sam was wrong. You can't prank the master of pranks," Castiel replied, trying to suppress the lump in his throat. He spun toward the doorway. "Excuse me."

Dean watched as the ex-angel departed from his bedroom, confused. He would have thought Castiel would want to delight in his prank. He rubbed a hand against the back of his neck.

A heartbeat later, Sam barreled into the room. "What the hell, Dean?"

"What?" Dean asked, hands flying up in defense.

"Do you honestly think it was all a prank?"

Dean circled away from his brother to chance a look at the card on his bed. His heart leapt into his throat.

_Oh, shit. What did I just do?_

As the damage started to sink in, Charlie glided into his room.

"Are we having a pow-wow, and no one invited me?" Charlie giggled.

She scanned the room for a certain blue-eyed man. "Where's Cas?

Sam threw a bitchface to his older brother.

"I may have mistaken Cas' love confession as a prank," Dean disclosed.

Charlie knocked the hunter upside his head, "You what?!"

"Hey! Ow!" Dean exclaimed, rubbing the spot.

"How blind are you? I haven't even known him that long, and I can see he's head over heels for you!"

"Really?" Dean asked, disbelieving.

"I thought you knew. Y'know, with all the eye-fucking you two do," Charlie answered.

"There has been no eye-fucking!" Dean argued.

"Dude, if your eye-fuckings got any grosser, I was going to lock you both in the dungeon," Sam interjected.

Dean sunk to the edge of his mattress. He glanced at the candy bars arranged on the poster board to his side. He skimmed his hand through his hair.

"Shit," he sighed. "What do I do?"

"Talk to him!" Sam and Charlie shouted in unison.

"Right," Dean said, hopping up from the bed, grabbing the paper bag from his desk.

He marched out of his bedroom and into the hallway. He stopped in front of Castiel's door. What would he say?

_Sorry for being such a fucking idiot. I didn't realize you had feelings for me, even though, I can't seem to stop looking at you or thinking about you._

Dean winced at his internal dialogue. _God, I am a fucking idiot!_

He lightly tapped on the partly opened door of Castiel's room. No response came from inside. Dean gently pushed the door open further, surveying the scene in front of him. Castiel was lying on the bed, on his side; facing away from the door.

"Hey, Cas," Dean spoke softly.

Castiel didn't stir from his position on the bed.

Dean shuffled over to where Castiel was, and sat beside the other man.

Dean let out a huff of breath, trying to calm his nerves. "Listen, Cas. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't realize the conversation hearts and the card weren't a joke. I was so messed up inside my own head, trying to figure out my feelings for you."

Dean paused, looking at Castiel's back before continuing. "I was too blind to see you were going through the same thing. I'm very sorry for not seeing it sooner."

Castiel shifted slightly on the bed, scooting closer toward the middle. Dean delicately laid himself down on the bed, rolling on his back. He positioned his head to be able to observe the rising and falling of Castiel's breaths.

"I know I screwed up. I can't take back what I said, but if you let me, I'll try to make it up to you," Dean affirmed.

He rotated onto his right side, sliding up to Castiel's back. He placed a hand on the ex-angel's hip, feeling the sharp bone beneath the layer of clothing and skin. Dean aligned his mouth and lips just below Castiel's left ear.

He whispered into the skin, "I don't deserve anyone as thoughtful and caring as you. You are so full of good, it takes my breath away."

Dean brushed a tender kiss across the spot containing Castiel's pulse. A choked breath caught in the other man's throat.

"You are so smart. And funny, even when you aren't trying. You are so out of my league, but..." Dean trailed off, placing more kisses down Castiel's neck.

Castiel rolled over to his other side to face Dean.

"I will try to be the man you apparently see within me," Dean finished.

Castiel brought his nose to Dean's, and nudged him softly.

"There is no need to try Dean. I've been looking at him for the last seven years. There is a light inside of you so full of love and selflessness, I can't even fathom being apart from you. You make being human bearable," Castiel responded.

Dean surged the last inch of space between them to lock Castiel in a passionate kiss. His lips caressed across the former angel's, taking in the warmth and scent of his skin. The hand previously on Castiel's hip, now slid across his back. Dean tugged him in closer to his own body.

Castiel mewled as Dean's tongue flicked across the seam of his lips, silently asking permission to enter. He gasped as the hand rubbing circles into his shoulder blades just seconds ago was now in his hair. The slight parting of his lips allowed Dean to sweep inside his mouth, gaining access to his tongue.

Their tongues barrel-rolled around each other, tangling around teeth and kiss-plumped lips. It was sloppy, but perfect.

Dean broke the kiss minutes later, breath heaving. His green eyes focused on blue. He was in awe of the moment. He had actually _kissed_ Castiel, and it was incredible.

"I wanted to thank you for my card. It was very sweet, and I can't wait to eat it," Dean said, placing a kiss along the underside of Castiel's jaw.

"You are very...welcome...Dean," Castiel replied, practically purring at Dean laving along his jaw.

Dean licked up the cleft of Castiel's chin, smiling as their eyes met.

"I actually got you something, too," Dean revealed.

Shocked, Castiel propped himself up on his elbows. "You did?"

Dean chuckled, "Well, yeah. It's nothing like what you made me, but I did get you something."

He picked up the brown paper bag from where he placed it on the ground when he sat down. He blushed slightly, handing the bag to Castiel.

Castiel uncrumpled the edge of the bag, and peeked inside. Sitting at the bottom of the bag was an assortment of candy bars. Several of the bars he had asked Dean to buy for him now shifted within the bag at his movements. He smiled up at Dean.

Dean blushed harder at the gesture. The beating of his heart increased the longer the blue-eyed smiled.

"Thank you, Dean."

Dean returned the smile. "It's kinda silly now, since I know what you needed the other candy bars for."

Castiel laughed. Dean didn't get to hear it very often, but he was determined to change that.

"I love it," Castiel said, pressing a kiss to Dean's mouth. "Happy Valentine's Day, Dean."

Dean pulled Castiel into a hug. "Happy Valentine's Day, Cas."

 

*/*/*/*/*

 

Later that evening, Sam and Charlie found Dean and Cas sitting on the couch watching TV, curled together. Littered around them were multiple candy wrappers.

"Did you guys eat all of these?" Charlie asked, sweeping a hand through a pile of wrappers on the coffee table.

"Word to the wise- consuming five candy bars in one sitting is not recommended," Dean answered, rubbing his belly.

"I think I need to run an extra three miles tomorrow to burn the extra calories I just ate," Castiel added. "They tasted good at the time, though."

Sam and Charlie stared in disbelief.

"Dude, you guys make better doors than windows," Dean commented, gesturing with his hand for them to move.

The two gaped at the lovebirds, and after a moment, turned to leave the room.

Before Sam had exited completely, his brother called to him, " Hey, Sammy. FYI, I'm resigning from the Unattached Drifter Christmas club. You are now the president."

Dean leaned into Castiel, and planted a kiss at his temple. Castiel grinned at the TV.

"Huh. Well, okay," Sam contemplated.

Grabbing a keyring from a nearby wall, Sam faced Charlie with a smirk. "Would you like to accompany me to the bar?"

"In a strictly professional capacity, seeing as I am now your vice president?" Charlie asked, trying to contain the laughter bubbling up.

"Of course, strictly professional," Sam answered.

"Sam Winchester, you've got yourself a wingman," Charlie proclaimed, giggling and grabbing her jacket.

Sam let out his own laugh and followed the redhead to the garage.

"Happy Valentine's Day, guys," he shouted to Dean and Castiel.

The two men sitting on the couch never heard the greeting. They were too engrossed in the show playing on the television; also known as each other's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me [here](http://daffodil233.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> I'm nice, I swear! :)


End file.
